


berlin black silk [Podfic]

by ceraunos



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/pseuds/ceraunos
Summary: Berlin, 1929.Through the haze of smoke, yellow lights and skin, Aziraphale watches the way black silk falls over a slowly swaying hip and swallows. His fingers twitch, just a little, and he presses them into the crease between his knees, squeezing tightly.~what if crowley and aziraphale occasionally met as strangers





	berlin black silk [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [berlin black silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476982) by [ceraunos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/pseuds/ceraunos). 

> Podfic of [this work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476982), inspired by [this](https://yumbles.tumblr.com/post/185966375578/crowley-and-aziraphale-run-into-each-other-in) beautiful art and originally published on [my tumblr](https://ceraunos.tumblr.com/post/185987103948/crowley-aziraphale-in-1929-berlin-based-on-this).

[MP3 download available here (via google drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cIxbmAFRuSAx7-FCt3iCschssEoYg-dS/view?usp=sharing).  
or listen on soundcloud:

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at a podfic, pls be kind to the rough edges.


End file.
